


into the rest of our lives

by alwayspaintingwords



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Malex, Wedding Fluff, dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayspaintingwords/pseuds/alwayspaintingwords
Summary: 38. “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”When Alex finally reached him, kissed Mimi on the cheek, and took Michael’s hands, Michael suddenly became hyper-aware of the tears threating to fall from his eyes.





	into the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> send me dialogue prompts on tumblr @malexbaby :)

Was this really happening? It couldn’t actually be real, he thought. But there he stood—in front of all the people he loved the most, yes even Valenti, underneath the crystal clear blue sky, in the middle of he and Alex’s favorite area of good old New Mexican desert, ready to watch the love of his life walk down the aisle toward him and into the rest of their lives. 

“You ready bud?” Max, a newly ordained (online) wedding officiant, clad in a dark gray dress shirt, black tie, and blue jeans, clapped him on the shoulder from where he stood behind Michael.

“Been ready for 12 years.” Michael said with a trace of a giddy smile. He really had been. Maybe he had tried to convince himself otherwise at times—but only to lessen the pain of not having him. Well, now he had him. And damn, it felt good. 

As the soft song started to drift from the stereo nearby—they had decided to go extra simple with the wedding details—Michael smoothed out his white button down and blue jeans, all the while attempting to swallow the lump forming in his throat. You are not doing this, you are not crying before he even walks over here. 

He sucked in a deep breath, exhaling slowly, looked into the small crowd and caught Isobel’s glassy eyes. Well, there goes that plan, he thought, blinking away the emotion that tried to escape. Isobel shot him a teary-eyed smile and he couldn’t help but return a grin. Fuck it, he thought, as he wiped away a stray tear that had finally given in.

If Isobel caused a tear to escape, he wasn’t sure he could handle what came next. And it wasn’t far away. The opening to the small white tent that stood nearby drew open and Michael’s heart skipped a beat. Out walked Alex Manes, arm in arm with Mimi DeLuca. And wow, Michael thought, how did he get so lucky?

The sun glistened on Alex’s face like a literal angel. His white button down—identical to Alex’s, although slightly more buttoned up at the top—and black jeans hugged his body perfectly. He wore a small smile that Michael wanted to kiss off his face, right then and there. 

Alex’s beauty hit Michael like a truck. His chest immediately tightened in the best way possible as Alex’s deep brown eyes met his. He made his way to Michael and in those few moments, Michael swore time stood still. He wasn’t even focused on holding back tears—just on him. 

When Alex finally reached him, kissed Mimi on the cheek, and took Michael’s hands, Michael suddenly became hyper-aware of the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

“You took any longer to get up here, I was about to call Valenti up as your stand-in, Manes.” Michael joked in an attempt to distract from his pool of emotion ready to spill over. 

Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head, probably second-guessing walking down the aisle to this idiot. His idiot.

“C’mon, why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?” Michael teased, giving Alex’s hand a little squeeze and leaning in just a little closer to his almost-husband’s face.

“I’m standing here ready to marry it, aren’t I?” Alex responded, reaching up to wipe a tear from Michael’s soft cheek, as he gazed into eyes he hoped to look into for the rest of his life.


End file.
